Welcome to the Wikia, Part Two
'''Welcome to the Wikia, Part Two '''is the second episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired June 26, 2019 and had some random geeks write it. Synopsis The first challenge happens, and the losers will have to vote somebody out! Transcript (Episode starts with everyone arriving to the first challenge) Alex: Welcome to your first challenge! So today, you guys are going to solve a Rubik's cube! Purps: Wait a second like just one cube between the eleven of us? (Waluigi comes in with huge cubes, one for each team) Alex: No, these cubes are 69 by 69 by 69. Waluigi: WAH! My favorite number! Alex: So your teams are going to have to work together to solve this gigantic cube! Vanessa: That seems extremely outlandish. Joey: Not really, we just need two people to push the sides. Alex: The first team to finish their cube will be safe from the elimination ceremony tonight, where unfortunately one of you fine lasses will be voted out. Waluigi: WAH! Alex: That was the signal to begin. (Purps kicks the cube and breaks his foot) Purps: SHIT! Crazy: Hey guys it was just my one year anniversary so let me try. (Crazy pushes the cube and gets two red squares by each other) Crazy: I’m the best. Waluigi: WAH! Way to go! Jasbre: What he only got two cubes. Crazy: Listen here, Jasbre, I don’t get along well with people who don’t like me. Everyone likes me! Jasbre: Fine. Crazy: Good! Image: Hey guys maybe there’s a pattern? Dan: Nobody cares Image. (Meanwhile, Polar is forced to work on the cube because she volunteered) Polar: Why do I have to do this by myself? Lock; You volunteered, silly! (Lock shits himself) Cici: Lock WHAT THE FUCK?! Lock: Sorry I got nervous. SBCA: Alex can Lock leave? Alex: Nobody can leave until we have a winning team! Lock: Shit! Rocky: Lock I honestly hate you right now. (Crazy gets two more pieces side by side as everyone else starts randomly pushing the cube) Jasbre: I think we’ll have it done if we keep doing this for a while. Purps: How long is a while? (Golf’s sitting in a chair doing nothing) Golf: Keep going guys, you’re doing great. Granite: Wait why doesn’t Golf have to do anything? Golf: I excused myself. Granite: Well I say you join us! FD: Hey Crazy want to be friends? Crazy: Sure why not. (Lock’s upset) Lock: Dammit I hate everything. Joey: Alright. Lock, I think you need to go to the TIME-OUT CORNER. (Time-out corner shown) Lock: NO PLEASE GOD NO! Steve: Steve says it’s the only way. Vanessa: I couldn’t agree more; he’s a menace. A smelly disgusting menace. Lock: OH NO DON’T SEND ME AWAY! Vanessa: You’re dead to me. (Lock goes and sits in the corner) Lock: I can’t believe they would do this. (Bot pushes the cube) Bot: Hey guys what if there’s an alternate universe where chickens eat human breast? (Ian slowly backs away into Jasbre) Jasbre: Oh hey Ian. Ian: Bot just shook me to my core. Jasbre: How interesting. Ian: Hm ok. What’s the weather like? Jasbre: How would I know we’ve been locked inside against our will. (Ian and Jasbre starting moving the cube a bit more) Crazy: This won’t be that hard believe me. (69 hours later) Crazy: HOLY SHIT WE FINISHED! Alex: (wakes up) Wait what? You actually finished it? okay! Team Steve wins! Team H-E Double Hockey Sticks, you guys will be seeing me for tonight’s elimination ceremony. (Lock comes out of the corner) Lock: GODAMMIT! (Cut to the hotel, and Lock is cleaning the bathroom) Matchy: so who should get out? Joey: I think Lock. Yeah, definitely Lock. Travis: wait, why lock? Joey: that dude shit his pants. Travis: at least he doesn't jack off in class. Matchy: shut the fuck up travis. Cici: he's got a point, dylan. Rocky: yeah, lock should get out. I can still smell the shit. (Shudders) Cici: why not vote matchy, he does fap in- Matchy: shut the fuck up Lock: (from bathroom) all done! Alex: Hey guys this is Alex through the loudspeaker, please make your way to the “Conference Room of Elimination” thanks! (Everyone goes to the conference room) Waluigi: WAH, we have a fireplace in here! Alex: Hello team H-E Double Hockey Sticks. One of you is about to be eliminated. Before we being however, let me show you something. These sticky notes represent your life in this game. As long as you get a sticky note at these elimination ceremonies, you’ll be safe. On the day you don’t get one, your time in the game is up. Now it’s time to vote. First up, Joey. (Cut to Joey in an office room voting) Joey: I’m voting you because you’re the majority vote and I don’t want to be left out. (Cut to Vanessa) Vanessa: Lock’s such an easy vote. (Cut to Travis) Travis: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA CLASS FAPPER IS GOING DOWN! (Cut back to the conference room) Alex: Alrighty the votes have been cast. If I call your name, you’re safe and get a sticky note from Waluigi. (Everyone looks around nervously as Waluigi grins) Alex: Let’s begin. Elli, Para, SBCA. SBCA: Yesssss! (Waluigi puts the sticky note on SBCA’s face) Alex: Polar, Joey, Rocky, Steve. We have three sticky notes left, but four competitors. Steve: Steve is glad Steve is not in the “bad” group. Alex: Here’s who’s safe out of you guys. Cici and Travis. You guys are both safe. Waluigi: WAH! Congrats kids. Alex: Now we’re down to Lock and Matchy. Lock, you shit yourself during the challenge today and got sentenced to the time out corner. Matchy, you - actually I don’t know what you did. Anyways, I have one sticky note left and it goes tooooo…… (Matchy and Lock look at each other) Alex: Toooooooooooo………. (Matchy starts biting his nails, Lock shits himself again) Alex: Matchy. Matchy: Hahaha yes! In your face Lock! Alex: Lock, unfortunately that means you’re the first person eliminated. You’re going to be taken to another building by crappy limo now, so goodbye! Lock: Well I’m glad I made it this far! Joey; This far? You lasted one day. Lock: Hey shut up! (Lock walks out) Vanessa: The menace is gone, thank god. Alex: Let this be a warning to you all. Don’t shit when you’re not supposed to or else your chances of winning $100,000 will slip through your fingers. (Episode ends) Trivia * Lock is eliminated this episode ** Lock was the first person eliminated Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:CrazySponge Category:Purple133 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Locknloaded23